phantasmalfandomcom-20200213-history
Aislinn
Aislinn Nahara, more commonly known by her first name alone, is a 6th generation human member of the The Black Crusade, an organization dedicated to reigning into the excesses of magic around the world by both mortals and deities alike. While she is only a Magehunter, the lowest rank of the order's hunters, she is one of the only 6th generation members to have ever existed, with the number being less than a dozen throughout the order's thousand year history. She currently travels the continent with an assorted collection of other adventurers, ostensibly watching the several magic users in the party. Appearance If one were to describe Aislin in a single word, one would merely have to mention the color of her hair, and most of her clothes for that matter, red. Aislin is a fiery haired girl of average stature. He appearance is defined by her trademark red hair and rather pale skin, both known, albeit uncommon, features of her home country, *insert name here*. Her hair falls to just past shoulder length, and is in a simple straight cut all the way down. Her face is slightly round, though she retains a narrow nose and pointed chin. Her skin is Caucasian with a light spattering of freckles. Her body is lithe and nearly fat free. In addition, a lot of people would go as far as to call her well developed. Despite the fact she has maintained a good body tone, her busr and rear are rather large. It's something she is completely aware of, but tries to ignore despite the random men who notice it all the time. To help in this matter, she tends to bind her breasts for both ease of movement and to get less obvious Personality Background Aislinn Vanara was born in the medical wing of Fort Greymont, the home fortress of the Black Crusade, 19 years ago to two hunters, her mother who was a 5th generation beasthunter, and her father who was a mere magehunter of the first generation. She spent the first year of her life in that medical wing, as she had been given over to the order in it's entirety, as her mother had before her. It was customary for the order to take the children of the hunters shortly after they were born in order to produce the next generation of hunters. By the time that she was six months old, they are already started the long and exhausting process of infusing her body with the Ithas poison, a task that was usually extremely hazardous, though Aislinn already had enough in her veins from her mother that it greatly eased the process considerably. This also is what confers her high resistance to magic, though no one outside the very heights of the order's hierarchy actually knows why the members are so resistant to magic, which serves as a defensive mechanism to protect their tools of the trade. This infusion though was technically the first test on one's suitability to be a hunter, and Aislinn passed the test with flying colors. After the initial test to prove that one can survive the poison, the child, usually at around the age of one, goes through basic social training that most babies go through to acclimatize them to the adult world, as well as they undergo basic mental conditioning to remove several basic fears from them. Once their minds are trained at a basic level and their body is developed enough, usually by the age of three, then the physical training starts. Aislinn had trouble with the physical training at first, as female humans are generally weaker than males due to their physiology. While she didn't wash out like so many of her peers did, she came close on a number of the more grueling exercises, such as flipping a small log up a small mountain. On the other hand though, she did fairly well on the mental side of their course load. By the age of 7 Aislinn had the body fat and muscle percentages of a professional athlete, all from the fairly strict diet and the intense training she had been undergoing for the previous four years. It was at this age that she undertook the second major trial of the order. She and a dozen other trainees of a similar age were transported to a tropical island a fair ways away from the mainland. Each of them was given a basic survival kit and a knife. They were to survive on the island with no help for the next two weeks. The island wasn't exactly a safe place however. Six of the trainees died the first night. The creatures on the island were wild and untamed, vicious as any wild animal could be. The humans were prey to them, and they hunted the trainees down. The ones who had been so confident were the first to go. It was a lesson, albeit a brutal one. Hubris would be downfall, no one was invulnerable, no one couldn't be killed. Aislinn and the remaining trainees survived because they worked together, hid, hunted the beasts they could take down, ran from those they couldn't. Even so, a couple of the trainees didn't make it because they weren't fast enough, weren't strong enough. Four of the 13 that had entered the island ended up surviving those two weeks, though not all made it back to the boat. The last night of the trip, the island was lashed by a terrible storm, and was flooded by the sea. Aislinn was swept off the island by the flood, though by some miracle she was swept towards the mainland. She washed up on the shore in the middle of the night, in a section of the continent she didn't know. But at least she was alive. After spending several hours collecting her wits and waiting for the sun to come up, she found the strength to move inland to try and get her bearings. She traveled for several hours, encountering nothing but wilderness, before she met a small old man at a small campfire, miles away from any civilization. The old man turned out to be a friend of, or at least familiar with, the Order and offered to lead her back to Fort Greymont. Most of the trip was uneventful, but on the last day they mistakenly got between a mother bear and her cubs. Her instincts and training caused her to try and fight the bear, but one swipe of its paw sent her flying headfirst into a tree, knocking her out instantly. She woke up four days later in the medical wing of the fort. The old man had apparently brought her in before leaving again. She was also slated as having passed the second test, even though she technically hadn't stayed on the island for the entire two weeks. After that, the recruits went from survival and general training to pure martial training, learning how to fight and beginning the development of their own style of combat, as the hunters were individuals, not units. This training went on until she was 15, though not all of her upbringing was purely martial at the time. She had gone through puberty, and more than a few people had noticed. She actually was forced to take classes in seduction, though her personality didn't fit into that lifestyle very well, making it the only class she failed over the course of her training. She was one the better recruits in the program, and took the third and final test barely two weeks after her 15th birthday, which while a bit early, wasn't unheard of. This test was complicated, unlike the previous two survival oriented tests. The third test was one of capability, how well they had learned from their training. They would be thrown in a magic maze deep beneath the fortress. Their goal was to hunt. Opposite each trainee who was introduced into the maze was both their hunters and their prey. Each trainee was pitted against low level criminals that the order had imprisoned, generally weaker rogue mages and bandits. It was kill or be killed. If the trainee succeeded in taking down their targets, then they were apprenticed to a full order member for a few years before becoming a full member. If the trainee lost, the criminals were pardoned and shipped off somewhere far away from Fort Greymont. Though usually they were hunted down and killed by nearby members for their new crimes. The trainees only lost about 10% of the time, but many still took the deal. The last part of the test was that anything someone took during the test was theirs to keep. A lot of newer hunters non-generic equipment came from this clause. However it works both ways, allowing the other party to keep their stuff on the off chance they win. This also includes people, as there have been several occasions where trainees were captured, flunking the test and ending up enslaved. Every person would start with nothing but the bare minimum of clothes, leaving no advantage to be gained from the start. Each person has nothing of any use but their bodies and their minds. They will have to use every bit of both, plus whatever equipment they can grab from the maze itself to succeed in taking out the other. It was a match of quality vs quantity. Aislinn's opposition was a male human Summoner from the far northern part of the continent. He was accompanied by Four northern barbarians from the same gang as he was. They were all members of a crime syndicate, all being local enforcers for the group in their native area. The four were all hunted down for the massacre of several families that had objected to their ransom. Both groups were dropped quite a distance away from each other, to allow them to plan and organize before combat began. Most of the trainees were good, extremely good, but a young teen taking on five fully trained and experienced adults by themselves was a bit of a tall order. Aislinn entered the maze without incident, however she did have the misfortune to be dropped into an area that was pretty bare of items. She had space to maneuver, but she was going to need to find useful items fast to stand a chance. Summoners were among the worst mages a trainee could face in here. Once they got their summoning circles set up, they could easily turn the tide by increasing the number advantage from five versus one to double that or more. Not getting a head start on equipment was not a good thing. There were a few weapons, so she quickly armed herself with a longsword she found buried in the sand. After that, she picked up a piece of parchment and some charcoal. The maze might be randomized for each test, but it generally didn't change during one. So she kept track of where she had been, making a rudimentary map. The direction she had chosen was towards where her opposition was, though it was still comparatively off to the side. It initially led to one of the safest sections of the maze, being completely devoid of traps. Though if she followed the path for long.enough she'd hit the most dangerous section, having traps in nearly every single hall. On her way to and through the safe she picked up several magical trinkets, including a music box that could put people to sleep, and a bottle of perfume. She ran into one of the barbarians in the safe zone, who was attempting to track her down with the aid of a hellhound the mage had summoned. She managed to kill both of them in an ambush, albeit not before the hellhound gave it's master her scent, making it infinitely easier to track her down. She sprayed on some of the perfume in the hopes of it confusing the next hellhound that attempted to track her. While the perfume didn't do what she thought it would, ironically it did end up saving her life. After she cleared the safe zone, she ventured deeper than almost any trainee had ever dared into the dangerous zone of the maze. Though she risked death and dismemberment, she needed good equipment if she was to overcome the groups of demons the summoner was conjuring. They had actually managed to figure out roughly where she was, but couldn't get through the traps, which lowered the hellhound count a bit as the first few groups walked in. She canvassed all of that zone despite nearly dying several times. There were a plethora of extremely useful items, ranging from a magical storage bag, which is one of her greatest treasures, to the ancient Hearthfire Shotgun that she wields to this day. However, the summoner had made a pact with a fairly big demon for power, allowing him to summon far more demons than he would be able to normally. The army he had summoned had grown into the hundreds, where a mage of his caliber would have trouble maintaining six or seven at best. Abilities Combat Skills Marksmanship Swordsmanship Thouhh by no means her preferred method of fighting, Aislinn is well versed in various kinds of bladed weapons. She primarily uses a minorly enchanted elven short sword. Its lightness plus small size and extreme sharpness combine to make a versatile blade that has served her well through dozens Scoundrel Magic Resistance Part of the power of The Black Crusade comes from the poisons they have flowing through them. Ithas poison, while not healthy, is not usually lethal to people incapable of using magic. Hunters of the black crusade have had it infused into their bodies from the day they join, causing their bodies to be coursing with the stuff. This infusion has a twofold purpose. One, any magical beast that manages to kill a hunter has a nasty surprise waiting in the case that they eat the hunter afterwards, as the level of dosage in even a magehunter, the lowest rank, is more than enough to kill any magical beast that walks the earth. But the big reason that their bodies are so fortified against magic is this very same poison. It eats away at and dissolves magic on contact, and confers a massive spell resistance to those whose bodies are infused with it. It by no means makes them immune to magic, but most magic spells bounce off of the Crusade members. Aislin has a slightly stronger magic resistance than normal due to her status as a sixth generation hunter, being completely immune to both amateur and all but the strongest apprentice level magics. She also sports a significant resistance to savant level magicians, making expert level magics the first level of magic were you can be certain the magic will significantly affect her, though clever applications of magic could potentially allow even an amateur to beat her, as straight magic resistance can't stop everything that comes at her. Equipment Hearthfire Shotgun Ithas Poison Generic Equipment Social Skills Trivia *Aislinn's native country, which isn't named yet, is of Gaelic Heritage *The author in fact rolled for a bunch of Aislinn's physical measurements, and generally rolled high. *Aislinn's appearance is based off Chandra Lanaar from the MTG universe. Quotes